Nymphadora et les sept nains
by ayumihashimoto
Summary: Et si elle n'avait pas toujours été Métamorphomage? Un jour de Noel elle attend dans le jardin quand... One-Shot sur Tonks.


Noël. C'est fou ce que ce simple mot peut signifier. Manger. Alcool. Fête. Cadeaux. Et aussi visites chez les grand-parents.

Nymphadora soupira pour la énième fois tandis que leur voiture se dirigeait vers la banlieue de Londres. Elle adorait ses grand-parents mais ces derniers la comprenaient si mal...Pour eux, elle était encore la gentille petite fille qui croit au Père Noël. A dix ans. Alors qu'elle était une sorcière.

La fillette essaya de voir le bon côté des choses. C'était les vacances. Il faisait beau. Elle allait voir son cousin Sirius, qui une fois de plus viendrait se réfugier chez la famille de Mr Tonks.

La voiture s'immobilisa, interrompant Nymphadora dans sa liste mentale. Elle ouvrit la portière et sauta à l'extérieur de l'automobile. Ses grand-parents étaient à l'encadrement de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La petite fille ressentit alors un élan d'affection pour eux, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser quelques instants plus tôt. Elle courut vers eux, ses cheveux bruns voletant autour de sa tête, et alla se jeter dans leurs bras. Puis elle se détacha de leur étreinte chaleureuse, réalisant que c'était sûrement pour ces réactions que son grand-père et sa grand-mère la pensaient si gentille et si naïve. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'un air embêté. Andromeda et Ted, ses parents arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, et saluèrent leurs hôtes à leur tour. Mr et Mrs Tonks senior les invitèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une heure plus tard, Nymphadora baillait sur son fauteuil, une tasse de chocolat vide devant elle. Elle s'ennuyait déjà.

" Il me tarde que Sirius arrive..."pensa t-elle en regardant le reste de sa famille bavarder gaiement.

Soudain, elle se leva et demanda à sa mère:

" – M'man, je pourrais aller dans le jardin pour attendre Sir'?

–Bien sûr ma puce, vas-y."

Sirius était beaucoup aimé par les Tonks, en particulier par Andromeda. Cette dernière était la cousine germaine du jeune homme et le respectait pour le choix qu'il avait fait. Le même que son propre choix. Pour cette raison entre autres, dès que sa fille demandait quelque chose pour son cousin elle acceptait toujours.

La petite se hâta de quitter ce salon donc l'atmosphère devenait étouffante à son goût et sorti dans le petit jardin. La neige fraîchement tombée scintillait au soleil. L'air était vif et mordant, et Nymphadora sentit ses joues picoter. Elle fit quelques pas, appréciant le bruit de la neige sous ses pieds. Elle inspira profondément, sentant l'air froid entrer dans ses poumons puis expira longuement en regardant la buée qui s'échappait de son nez et de ses lèvres. Elle renouvella l'expérience plusieurs fois puis une fois calme et sereine, elle alla s'assoir sur une vieille souche d'arbre. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle venait dans le jardin. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle, en détaillant cet endroit si familier. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu.

Une ribambelle de nains en porcelaine. Sept exactement. Elle s'approcha d'eux, pour mieux les voir.

Le premier était vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant et d'une veste à la coupe démodée rouges. Un petit chapeau écarlate au bout pointuétait posé sur sa tête.

Quatre autres d'entre-eux étaient habillés similairement mais dans des couleurs différentes; bleu primaire pour un, jaune primaire pour un deuxième, blanc pour le troisième et noir pour le dernier.

Pourtant deux des sept nains n'avaient pas de couleur appropriée. Nymphadora les regarda avec curiosité. Soudain, alors qu'elle touchait machinalement le chapeau du nain bleu, un étrange chaleur s'empara d'elle et parcourut son bras. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le nain qui la regardait avec un sourire niais se mit à prendre vie sous ses yeux effarés.

Elle regarda les autres, et vit que chacun des petits personnages se réanimaient. Puis elle s'effondra.

" _Les nains la regardèrent tomber sur le sol. Ils la réanimèrent etla remercièrent avec effusion._

–_Nous allons te faire un don, dit le nain rouge_

–_Un don très utile, poursuivit le nain jaune _

–_Chacun de nous y participera et tu auras alors la faculté de prendre la forme que tu souhaiteras, chantonna le nain bleu_

–_Nous sommes les Sept Nains et nous avons un pouvoir chacun, expliqua le bonhomme blanc_

–_Les cinq qui sont de couleur le pouvoir sur celle qu'ils portent, et Pug et moi-même avons la capacité de changer de forme et d'habits respectivemant._

–_Nous allons donc te donner un part de notre magie, finit le nain qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Bien entendu tu ne te rapelleras de rien en te réveillant. Seulement qu'il faut que tu te concentres beaucoup en changeant de forme._

_Les sept petits hommes firent jaillir de leurs mains des traits de lumière et les pointèrent sur la fillette. Et elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconcience."_

Nymphadora ouvrit les yeux lentement, en sentant que quelq'un la secouait. Elle avait froid. Elle se leva d'un bond quand elle vit qu'elle était étendue dans la neige. Elle cria avec colère:

–Qu'est-ce que je fous dans la neige moi?

–J'allais justement te poser la question cousinette, dit une voix d'un air sarcastique

La fillette fit volte face.

–Toi !? T'es déjà là? Tu n'étais pas sensé arriver à cinq heures?

–Mais il est six heures moins le quart, Dora !s'exclama Sirius avec surprise.

Nymphadora regarda le ciel. Le soleil se couchait teintant la neige de rouge. La fillette laissa échapper un hocquet de stupeur.

–Il était à peine deux heures quand je suis sortie !

Puis elle se rappella d'une voix "..._il faut que tu te concentres beaucoup en changeant de forme."_

Elle se concentra sur la couleur mauve du T-shirt de son cousin et l'appliqua sur ses longs cheveux bruns. Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration. Sa chevelure avait à présent une jolie teinte violette. La petite sautilla de joie et cria au ciel qui s'assombrissaient.

–Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

Puis elle courut dans la maison suivie de son cousin pour le moins abasourdi. Si elle avait regardé attentivement les étoiles, Nymphadora aurait vu sept étoiles répondre à son remerciement en brillant de milles éclats....

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà! Une one-shot très courte.

J'ai trouvé le titre un jour et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un histoire avec.

J'accepte volontiers les conseils et les avis qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais(les avis bien sûr)

En espérant que ça vous a plu,

ayumi


End file.
